A World without Colours
by lilmissMoyashi
Summary: Two sisters arrived at the Black Order, one of a broken mirage, the other with a secret to tell. But what does Allen have to do with this blind girl and her two charms? AllenxOc, LavixOC


**HaiiroYuki**: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I really, really hope it doesn't sucks... Please be nice to me!

**Pairings**: AllenxOC, LavixOC, (possible) LavixLenalee, (possible) one-sided AllenLenalee, etc... (will add on along the way ^^")

**Disclaimer**: I do not own -man except my lovely OCs. =D

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Trust me, we are."

Another strong breeze blew, as two girls continued their journey. The dark aura that surrounded this place was relatively calm, in a way.

"Onee-chan, are you really sure we're at the right place?" the younger girl asked.

"I guess so. Maps couldn't lie. Unless, of course, _he_ gave us the wrong one," the older teen replied.

"I hope not..." the girl sighed, holding on to the older teen's sleeve even tighter as they continued walking.

"Phew. We're finally here."

Both girls stopped in their path and looked up. The tall haunted-looking tower, dark clouds and many bats flying around it. Yup, this definitely is the place. The blind girl held her sister's arm even tighter and went closer to her.

"Onee-chan, don't leave me."

"Huh?" the taller teen felt puzzled, "Why would you say that?"

"Cus'..."

"Who's there?" a mysterious voice echoed.

"We're exorcists from the Asian Branch in China and we're here to meet the Order's staff."

-------------------------------------

Everyone was staring at Komui as usual.

"Nii-san, have you heard anything about those two exorcists from the Asian Branch?" Lenalee asked.

Silence filled the room once again.

"Nope!" the older Chinese man replied, following with another sip of coffee.

-------------------------------------

"Why aren't they responding?" the older teen muttered. One of the things she hated most - the feeling of being suspected.

"Onee-chan... Maybe they're checking with Bak-sama..." her sister whispered.

"Yeah, I just hope so. If not," the older teen held out her fist, "I'm gonna' punch him so hard that I'll force the hives out of him!"

Taking a deep breath in, the older teen calmed down and took a look around. All that ever surrounded this area was the huge vast sea below, and the dark drafty clouds above the tower.

"Please face the gate keeper for inspection."

Right in front of them, stood a gate with a large golem head structure on it.

"So this is the gate keeper..."

The blonde teen turned, only to find her sister turning around, obviously lost in directions. Immediately, she turned the girl back to face the 'gate keeper'. Suddenly, beams of light shone out of the supposing 'eyes' of the gatekeeper.

"Initiating X-ray examination! This will distinguish whether you're an Akuma or a human."

"They are indeed suspecting us..." Clairabell muttered, her calm stare continued.

"Clear! The girl on the left is clear!"

The beams strayed over to the shorter girl, all locked on and focused. Time seem to pass in a slow motion, as Clairabell watched the scene, seconds by seconds, minutes by minutes, there was still no response. _What's wrong?_ For all she knew, the next thing to happen was a shock to everyone.

"Sh-She's…" the Gatekeeper fumbled, a frightened look hung.

"My sister's what? Stop fumbling!"

"SHE'S OOUUUUTTTT!!"

-------------------------------------

Komui spilled his coffee. Everyone stopped in their tracks, their eyes concentrating on the projected screen. Those unlucky ones slipped over the messy piles of paperwork, sending an avalanche of papers falling all over again. All of them prayed it was just a mistake, a dream perhaps, or the Gate Keeper was just fooling around. Shock faces appeared, many enough to light up the dark corridors of the Order.

"Nii-san… This could be another mistake. Remember the last time-" Lenalee persuaded, but was cut off by Komui's sudden movement.

"Don't worry, my precious Lenalee! Komurin 5.1 and 5.2 will protect us!" the Chinese man pushed up his glasses, taking out a mini controller form his coat and pressed the big red button on it. Everyone knows that pressing a big red button was never a good thing. Not only that, the word _Komurin_ already spelled trouble. Many recalled of the past horrible incidents with them, as immediately, they jumped on Komui, trying to get hold of the controller. Lenalee sweatdropped upon seeing the chaos. She needed help, but from who? An idea struck across her mind. 'He will do.' she thought as she exited the office in pursuit.

-------------------------------------

"What do you mean by she's out?!" Clairabell yelled in an enraged manner, ready to hit anyone in sight. The Gatekeeper should count himself lucky, seeing that the seemingly weak girl was able to hold her wild sister down.

"I-I could sense a dark aura surrounding her… It's identical to an akuma! That scent! It must be! She's working for the Earl!"

"WHAT?! MY SISTER IS NOT WORKING WITH THAT EARL FELLOW OF WHICH YOU SPEAK!"

"B-But she's-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU ABOUT MY SISTER! LET US IN, NOW!"

"O-Onee-chan… P-Please! Calm d-"

Before Claire could finish, a strange sound emitted from the ground below them. In a split second, the ground began to shake abruptly, causing both teens to tremble along. Immediately, Clairabell held onto the nearest tree whereas Claire lost her balance, tripping over some stones in the process. She tried to stand up, but failed to as the tremendous shake continued. A hole emerged in the middle of nowhere and began to open up. Slowly, Claire found herself slipping away from the rough surface she was on and falling into a space of nothingness.

"C-Claire!"

Clairaball tried to rush over and pull her sister out of the hole, but the tremble did not stop. In fact, it just got a lot stronger. Suddenly, beams of light began to shine from the inside of the hole. 'Please tell me that didn't came from Claire…' Clairabell thought as she tried to close up the distance between her and the hole. The shaking had ceased a little, which gave the teen the chance to get over. However, she stopped as the hole began to open up even more, revealing what seem of two large creatures.

"What in the blazes are those things?" Clairabell muttered as her eyes gazed at the two weird looking things. One on the right had a huge had laying on the head, whereas the other had two huge ponytails sticking out. On a closer look, she realised that they were robots. Adding on, they were the most horrible machines the teen had ever saw. Her eyes moved along the two robots and stopped at the fragile figure that was held in the 'hand' of the robot with a hat.

"Must destroy intruders" both mechanics responded in unison and the pony-tailed one charged towards Clairabell. The blonde teen glared at the oncoming robot and placed her hands over two clips on each side of her head. They were in a form of gears with a green gem embedded in the middle to form a cross.

_Innocence… Invocate!_

Emerald sparkles surrounded the two gear-like clips as they slowly slipped off the teen's hair. Both gears began to enlarge, forming two large wheels with thick needles sticking out in place of the gears' teeth.

"Keijo ni"

After the teen's command, the thick needles began to extend, adding speed to the revolving wheels. She caught hold of both wheels and leaped into the air. In a split moment, she threw them towards the machines, one slicing through the pig-tailed machine whereas the other removed the second machine's 'hand'. The wheels then spinned in the opposite direction, returning to Clairebell as the broken pieces fell to the ground. She caught hold of them and as immediately, she rushed towards her sister's side, trying to get her out.

"_Tch._ If anything dares happen to us, I'm so gonna-"

Swoop.

"_Shit…"_

[: Claire's POV :]

_Onee-chan…? Onee-chan, where are you…?_

Sand particles clogged my hands as I cawled my way out of the metallic claw. 'Strange,' I thought, 'I did heard Onee-chan's voice…"

I turned my head left and right, hoping to pick up a trace of her voice, or atleast her heartbeat. Fear lingered in my heart, as moments flew by along with the silent breeze.

"Kyyyaaaahhhhh…!"

That scream! It's Onee-chan's! I turned towards the source of the scream and the next thing I knew, a big weight was flung towards me. Immediately, I caught hold of it and was pushed back a distance away by the force from the throw. Only later did I realise that the weight was…

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Are you alright?" I exclaimed, shaking her senselessly like a rag doll. Large magnitudes emitted throughout the ground, I could pick up the source of vibrations. But there was nowhere to hide and there was no way I could fight. There was no way…because I promised…

The robot was approaching us closer, much closer. What should I- no, what could I do?

_Invocate your innocence._

That voice again. Like always, it just had to make an appearance in these situations…

_Invocate your innocence and fight it!_

No! I can't! I made a promise not to invocate it! Not until-

_If you don't, you'll die on this battlefield and you won't be able to find out the truth!_

'The…truth…' I clenched my fists and stood up, pacing towards the moving rusty old junk. Slowly, I pulled the bandage off my forehead and a clear breeze blew against it. The mechanic was still rushing towards me, but everything surrounding me seem to slow down, that I could even hear the small crickets play its melodic tune. Perfect.

It was time to end the show.

'_Innocence… Invocate!_'

[: Normal POV :]

Claire stood in the mist of dust as the charging machinery began to pick up its speed. A soft green glow radiated above her forehead, where the precious fragment laid. Similar claws began to shoot out of the robot's body, aiming directly towards the small fragile figure. Claire too charged towards it and in a split second, she appeared behind the robot, untouched. Sharp lines began to appear all over the frozen machine and the pieces began to fall all over the place, leaving nothing resembling the once functioning robot. The young teen took a breath in and looked over at the fallen contraption, making sure that it was _dead_ and would stay _dead_. Unknowingly, her body collapsed to the ground as she felt exhaustion binding her body tight like a dead weight. Perhaps, the long journey here along with the battle had drained all her energy out. She tilted her head aside as a nostalgic light shone against her small frame. The moon, it was night? She did not noticed but somehow, it was exceptionally beautiful tonight. Slowly, her eyes began to close, as well as her vision starting to fade away. Soon, everything turned dark and all Claire knew was, they have finally made it through.

However, there was something else the little girl knew, and that was before darkness came through. She saw a figure in the moon and heard his call for her too.


End file.
